my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight
Starlight is a Quirk which is used by Hikari Hoshi. Information Starlight is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Gives Hikari the ability to condense and manipulate starlight. Usage Limitations * She can only effectively manipulate or condense starlight that is first on a surface of a person or object. This is because starlight, as it's light, moves at lightspeed, making it difficult to use her quirk on. * The more starlight she keeps condensed, the more stress put on her body. Due to this, her movements become stiffer and stiffer as she keeps more starlight condensed, because of it making it harder for her to move, even to the point of being unable to walk. It can also cause her pain at certain levels. * It's difficult to condense starlight unless she has an arm and that arm's open palm facing the starlight she is condensing. It's easier if she does this with both arms and palms as well. * It's difficult to manipulate starlight or condensed starlight unless she has either an arm or open palm facing the starlight or condensed starlight. It's also a bit easier to manipulate starlight or condensed starlight if she points a finger at it, although not as much. * While she can still use her quirk during the day since the sun is a star and therefore it's light is starlight, it blocks out the starlight from the rest of the galaxy, making the starlight less concentrated and thus making her condensed starlight much weaker in terms of durability. * She can't directly condense starlight or sunlight on area's with none, although she still can but weakly on areas with little light. * Clouds blocking out the sun weakens her sunlight condensing due to it blocking out a good amount of light. A similar but slightly weaker effect is had with her starlight when clouds are overhead. * It's hard for her to use her quirk indoors due to the starlight and sunlight being low in amount or none in amount inside buildings. Techniques Star Flashlight: Hikari creates a ball of condensed starlight on her hand to use as a light source and has it follow her in the air. She can also make it focus its light in a single direction, similar to a flashlight. She can use Star Flashlight to shine starlight on opponents hidden from the light from the stars or sun, allowing her to then restrain them by condensing the starlight on them. Star Torch: Hikari creates a ball of condensed starlight and has it stay in place to lightning up a dark area or leave a trail for her allies to follow. Super Moves Starlight Shackles: She manifests 4 shackles of condensed starlight on her target's body. One from bicep to bicep, one from forearm to forearm, one from above knee to above knee of their legs, and one from below knee to below knee on their legs, effectively immobilizing them. It is very hard to break due to both it's durability and there being absolutely no give, however it's still possible with sufficient physical strength or through other methods. Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Loosely based off of Xu Xiaoyan's abilities from the series Legend of the Dragon King. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe